Twist In My Story
by ignotumvirtus
Summary: What was she thinking when Luke died in her arms? Was it the end, or a new beginning? Everything she was ever taught, everything she believed in, everything that was important, changed. Oneshot. Slight Percabeth.


**Re: Just thought I'd try PJO, since anime seems to be my forte xD But anyways, this is set like, right after Luke dies. I just made a shot to see if I could get into Annabeth's head. Do you think I did it? Ah, well, it doesn't matter anyway. I'm really getting into Percabeth now, I read the book when I was little, but now the story just like, REALLY hit me. And I re-read it again. And if you want a good affect, try listening to Twist In My Story by Secondhand Serenade. That song actually inspired this ^^. Okay, I'll stop with this really long note now x]**

**Rano-chan: ENJOY! R&R!**

His head was in her lap, and she could only watch as his eyes fluttered closed. It was done. Everything was quiet. All she could only hear her own desperate sobs. Why? Why now, when she wanted to tell him so much? Why did he have to leave her in this cruel, cruel world? It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair at all.

She struggled for some type of security, something to hold onto. Justice seemed to far now, much, much too far. Everything seemed to wipe her memory. Other the body in her hands, she couldn't see anything. A gooey, sticky substance began to coat her fingers. And then smell reached her nose. Iron and salt. The color was pure red. Blood.

At first she began to gag, overwhelmed by everything that was happening. Memories came back with that wretched smell. Flooding into to her brain, the flashed by so fast she never got a good look at them.

_Luke. Luke. Luke._

"Wait!" she accidentally yelled out loud. Her eyes fluttered open, the tears pooling over. When was the last time she had cried like this? It hurt so much inside, everything. But the question still revolved in her head. And being the daughter of Athena, she had to dwell on it.

Percy. The last time she had ever felt like this was when she thought he was dead. And he was still… alive. He was still here, even though the other most important person in her life was gone.

A gentle hand touched her shoulder, "He's gone, Wise Girl." She wanted to say something foul and witty, like, "No, he's just taking a nap. You know how he gets when you stab him in his Achilles spot." But sarcasm wouldn't heal this. And as much as she didn't want to admit it, there was only one thing that would.

The gods entered the room, and she vaguely heard the conversation. Poseidon was asking Percy something. Annabeth only heard the answer.

"We need a shroud. Luke, the son Hermes, is dead." His voiced cracked at the end, which surprised her. She finally was able to look up from the dead body she thought she loved, finally able to surface from the pain.

The Fates came and pulled the body from her arms. Annabeth grasped him for a short moment, and then released him. With him, she threw back all her memories, all the emotion, everything that had ever harmed her. He would want her to be happy. He would want her to feel again, and after she got over this, she'd want happiness. That was the idea. But as smart as she was, she just couldn't grasp it. Then Percy turned around.

For a just a moment, time stopped. He attempted giving her his best smile, even though it was more of a grimace. His face was scarred from the battle, and hers was probably too. He brushed a clump of hair from his face before walking up to her.

And then, Annabeth was hit with a revelation. The universe tilted under her feet. Everything she was ever taught, everything she believed in, everything that was important, changed. From her favorite color, red to green, her take on men, and even the fear of her mother, this change made the world slowly becoming clear. But it didn't matter.

_Percy Jackson._ It was name that never really mattered until now. But this was the new center of her universe. And she couldn't help it. She actually smiled. What a twist of fate. She thought Luke was hers, she thought she would be a great hero, that she'd never experience such pain. Or be proved so wrong.

Annabeth struggled to stand, but she wanted to tell him. Wanted to tell him right now about what she learned. It was a lot like when she was younger, when she learned something, and had to go immediately to her father and tell him.

He caught her by her arm, and shrieked. It had barely occurred to her that she had broken her arm.

"She needs help!" Percy called, it was the last thing she heard. Annabeth wanted to thank him for being there, for giving her the epiphany of a life time, but right now, all her body wanted to do was sleep. She wondered if she still had time to tell him. It was worth a shot.

_"Thank you, Percy. I love you."_

This was in a way, a twist in her story.


End file.
